A Fine Mess
by blondebella
Summary: Bella Swan is the coolest girl in her grade. She is dating the coolest guy in school, her brother is Emmett Swan and she has the best friend a girl could have. Starts with weird couples like Bella & Jasper, BUT WILL END CANON! AH. High school Cullens.


**IT'S BRITTANY BITCH!!! Haha, ok this is my second attempt at ff. Letmeknow. **

**I was thinking about how messed up this all is at the beginning not so much now, but that's where the name came from, also from the song.**

**So THEREFOR the song for this chapter is, **

**Hot Mess - Cobra Starship**

**Disclaimer: I own every single color nail polish in the rainbow. But not Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Freshman Year -

Ali and I walked into the cafeteria together. This is my least favorite part of the first day, trying to figure out where to sit, and since it is my first day in high school I have got to say that it's never been quite this intimidating. I turned towards Alice to see what she wanted to do, when I realized she was walking towards Jazz who was waving us over. YAY, Crisis averted. As I plopped down into my seat, I noticed that the table next to us was full of girls, at what seemed to be the head of the table was Rose. She gave me a tight smile while all the other girls glared at Ali and me.

"What's there problem?" I asked Jazz while I bit into my banana.

Emmett of course chose that time to sit down and through his laughter said, "Wow Bells, work that thing."

Jasper smirked but ignored Em, "There just mad because we invited you and Alice over but Rose has been dating Eddie for half a year and we didn't invite her and her bitches over." Alice giggled "Oh, and because we chose to sit with freshman instead of her." Jazz, Em, Edward, Rose and her friends were all sophomores.

"Nice" I said looking up just in time to see Edward kiss Rosalie on the head and walk over to sit down in between Alice and Emmett at our table. I leaned over to Jazz and whispered, "Why doesn't he sit with her?" I leaned back to see him shrug at me, but Em saw us whispering and was now going, OOOOOOOOH, and didn't stop until Jazz threw a chip at him.

"Um guys…" Edward started, "the whole cafeteria is looking at us."

-*-

For the rest of the day gossip and whispers followed me around to my classes. When the final bell rang, I jumped out of my seat because I couldn't wait to get in the car with Ali and tell her all about my messed up day, but when I got outside Emmett yelled across the lot from his Jeep, that I was riding with him. Again all heads turned to me, all pissy. Like really? He's my brother.

Em couldn't shut up while we were driving. It was bad enough that he was driving 30 above the speed limit, but add the fact that he was bouncing in his seat and using hand gestures, and laughing so hard he was tearing up, I really was scared for my life. When we were almost home he calmed down enough to tell me that he was driving me the rest of the week and then he had football so he couldn't.

The rest of the week passed pretty quick. On Wednesday the five of us went to the beach, Edward invited Rose but she couldn't go. We played volleyball until the boys decided they were bored and wanted to tackle us. Emmett took Alice down in three seconds, and Ed and Jazz ganged up on me. I however put up a fight and lasted a good thirty seconds. Em said he was "REALLY" proud of me.

-*-

Friday Jazz was hosting his "annual" back to school party, and we had a big debate about how something could be annual if it was only the second time to happen. I lost, and we're calling it his annual party.

After half an hour of me, Em, and mom talking Charlie into letting us all sleep over at Jasper's house Em drove us to Jasper's house about an hour before the party started.

By the time people started showing up, I was working a good buzz and was sitting half on Edwards lap and half on Jaspers lap, and Alice was sitting on Em's lap with her feet in my face. So of course the doorbell rings for like the twentieth time and Jasper decides that this time he really should answer the door and gets up. Causing both Alice and me to fall into the other two. "Fucker" I yell.

Jazz smirked, "Yeah baby, I'll fuck yah."

I blush, "Oh my god, go away!!" At this point Emmett and Edward are both cracking up, making me and Ali bounce up and down.

Jazz walks back in with Rosalie right behind him, and Edward quickly takes me off his lap. "Sorry Rose" I said.

She smiled at me, "Bella it's fine, it's not like I'm worried about anyone cheating on this piece of ass." She said pointing to herself.

-*-

The next morning I woke up with Alice's face in my boobs and a major headache. The door cracks open to reveal Jasper. As soon as he comes into full view he starts laughing really hard.

"Why aren't you hung over?" I croak.

"Because, my hot little friend, I can hold my alcohol." He says with a laugh. "Hey guys come here, you gotta see this." I start trying to push Alice of my boobs, but of course when the guys finally walk in I have a fistful of Alice's hair and it looks like I'm holding her to my boobs. Ed and Em start laughing too and soon their all trying to breathe. Em finally recovers, "NICE! GIRL ON GIRL!"

"Ew, perve I'm your sister."

"Look I'm not saying I'm going to put my dick in you any time soon, but even I know this is hot." Em said with a laugh.

Alice finally woke up and we went to breakfast. Jazz drove me back in his Range Rover and the other three were behind us in the Jeep. I felt so much better after a bunch of greasy fries and a breakfast burrito. Right before I got out of the car Jazz grabbed my hand and said, "Bells, I know you probably feel like shit right now. But we should go out some time." He said with a big grin. "You know your kind of cute."

"Sure," I smiled at him, "you're a little bit cute to."

* * *

**oh muh gawd bitches this is not a bella/jazz story!!! Don't get your panties in a bunch. But yeah, you know I love you. So new story. I'm for real not going to give up on this one!! i pretty promise. Let me know what you think, because I fo sho gotta get me some lovin' on this:]**

**haha ok. ily B**


End file.
